A conventional seedling-cutting apparatus is disclosed in JP H09-107796 A (PTL 1). The seedling-cutting apparatus includes cutting devices that are to cut seedlings for grafting and grippers that are to grip the seedlings. Portions of stems of the seedlings are gripped by the grippers and portions of the stems of the seedlings that are not gripped by the grippers are cut by the cutting devices.
When the stems are cut by the cutting devices in the conventional seedling-cutting apparatus, however, the portions of the stems that are not gripped by the grippers may be deformed by the cutting devices in case where the stems of the seedlings have low rigidity. Thus a problem is caused in that variations may occur in cutting positions on the stems, shapes of cut surfaces of the stems, and/or the like.